wwevideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
AAW PPVs Scripts
AAW Judgement Day Script - May 19,2013 (Chicago, Illinois) The time will tell when people will pay for their wrongdoing Only a few wrestlers will not take the pain anymore, they all witness it at backlash. Now they want their revenge, this is judgement day. (The cameras zoom to the arena where fireworks shoot from right to left into the ring). JR: Welcome to Judgement Day, where today wrestlers will take their revenge on their opponent. Will we witness a title change hands today? or will the champions remain victorious? We'll find out more coming up, the crowd is screaming "CM PUNK, CM PUNK, CM PUNK." their hometown hero is the champion, and man do they have CM Punk wins or we'll riot signs here. King: Oh man, here comes out Zack Ryder with a guy by his side. (Zack Ryder's music hits and the crowd boos him) Zack Ryder: Boo all you want but you will not change my opinion on AAW, now I been in AAW since last year and I notice something not right. I been jobbing to guys each week, it's just not fair for me with my talent to be jobbing. Even my friend agrees with it, my friend is with me right here and he's going to be my partner till then. AAW give me a match worthy of my time, I don't want to job anymore. These people don't know what true talent is they only know guys like John Cena (Crowd boos), CM Punk (Cheers), but when the announcer announces my name no one and I mean no one respects me. (Cody Rhodes music hits and he comes out with a microphone in his hand to speak.) Cody Rhodes: To think that you will never live up to your dreams Ryder, no one wants a Long Island guy as world heavyweight champion . They rather see the dashing Cody Rhodes be World Heavyweight Champion, here's a big difference between you and I; My dad was the American Dream, going to shows each and ever week to deliver a great show to the crowd. While your dad is doing nothing at all but taking your.. (Zack Ryder throws the mic on the ground and start beating Cody Rhodes until Big O stopped him, Teddy Long comes out to announce their match.) Teddy Long: Playas now I know this is a bad time to come out, but at Extreme Rules it will be Zack Ryder vs Cody Rhodes in a extreme rules match. Holla my playas (Teddy Longs music hits when he goes in the back, Zack Ryder tells Big O to come with him.) (Commercial breaks, Evan Bourne music hits) Lillian Garcia: Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is schedule for a triple threat match. Making his way to the ring from St. Louis Missouri. EVVVVVVVVAAAAAANNNNNNN BOURNE. (Crowd cheers for Evan Bourne when he makes his way to the ring) Lillian Garcia: And his opponent, from Detroit, Michigan. DAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAARRRRRIIIII. (He comes with his jacket and the crowd boos him) Lillian Garcia: Making his way, from Queens, New York. CUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT HAWKINS. (The Crowd boos him as he's making his way to the ring.) (Before the match begins, Curt Hawkins is exiting the ring. The ref tells him to get back in the ring) (DING DING DING) King: All three men are ready to fight, each men is looking at each other as they hated each other guts. Here is Evan Bourne getting the first upperhand, I don't know what to say about these guys since they're all different. I mean Evan Bourne is the high flyer from St.Louis, Missouri, while Daivari is a powerhouse type of guy who has the upperhand in this match. Curt Hawkins goes underneath the ring, where Evan Bourne is going for the suicide dive. JR: He sticks the landing, and the crowd is going crazy over the suicide dive. Daivari is going on the top rope where he lands on both guys. The ref is going outside where Curt Hawkins is getting up, Evan Bourne is still down with Daivari hitting his head against the steel steps. Daivari gets up and goes for a chair, he doesn't find a chair but a kendo stick. King: I know for a fact that this match will not end as a clean fight, but a bloody fight. Curt Hawkins tries to take the kendo stick from Daivari but instead Daivari hits the kendo stick on Curt Hawkins. Curt Hawkins is down on the ground. Evan Bourne claps his hand to get the fans on their feet, Daivari rams Evan Bourne to the ring post and tries to get Evan back in the ring. JR: The ref starts counting 1....... 2........ KICKOUT King: Daivari is getting mad at the ref for not counting the three. JR: Curt Hawkins is looking at both guys, he is playing a game. He knows how to win in this match, he's not going to fight until both men are exhausted and tired to fight. King: Daivari notice Curt Hawkins outside, he goes outside, grabs Hawkins and bang his head on the steel steps. JR: Evan Bourne don't know how to get the win here, he goes outside where Daivari goes for the big boot. Evan Bourne is down. King: Both men are down, man this match is the first match but I don't know who will win. JR: Curt Hawkins is getting a ladder inside the ring, he puts it against one of the ring post. King: Evan Bourne is getting up he looks around where he sees the kendo stick, he goes for it when Daivari gets up and takes the kendo stick away from Evan Bourne. JR: Curt Hawkins is going underneath the ring, Daivari wacks the kendo stick on Hawkins side. King: Evan Bourne is going inside the ring where he is hurt, Daivari and Curt Hawkins are still fighting. This match is divided, the crowd don't know who will win this match. (The crowd chant THIS IS AWESOME, THIS IS AWESOME.) JR: Oh My, Evan Bourne is going on the top rope, he lands on both guys. Everyone is down, wait what is this. What is Zack Ryder doing here. He got a chair with him he hits it on Evan Bourne. Evan Bourne is down and Zack Ryder looks for Daivari, Daivari gets up and kicks the chair to Zack Ryder, (Zack Ryder is down where the ref tells Zack Ryder to get out of this ring before he suspends him.) King: Zack Ryder is furious and he takes and kicks the ref in the private parts. JR: What on earth is going on, Daivari sees Evan Bourne and goes for the pin. King: Curt Hawkins stops him and gets the pin. 1........... 2................. JR: Daivari kicks Curt Hawkins in the head and does the piledriver on Evan Bourne. King: Daivari sees the ladder, he goes on the top and does Evan Bourne finishing move. He sticks the landing. Daivari is on fire when it comes to being the heel that he is. He goes for the pin. 1.. 2........... 3..... (DING DING DING) Lillian Garica: Here's your winner by pinfall, DAAAAAAIIIIIIVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIII. (The crowd boos him when he goes to the back.) JR: This will be a night to remember for the three men. (The camera goes to the back of the locker room where Josh Matthews is interviewing CM Punk) Josh Matthews: I am here with my guest the Undisputed Champion CM Punk. Now CM Punk, you been in a lot of trouble in the past with the Raw GM. He said if the Revolution Order interferes in this match you can kiss the title goodbye. CM Punk: Josh, let me ask you something. Stone Cold Steve Austin can say things all he wants but it won't change my opinion on him. I know what I need to do to beat my opponent Edge tonight, I been looking at his moves and there's just one thing he doesn't have. He can't win without his spear, so what I'm going to do is let him get the upper hand in this match and give him the GTS. Josh Matthews: CM Punk, what do you think about if Damien Sandow cash in his briefcase tonight? CM Punk: Oh Josh I have a few words for Sandow, If he cash it in then he can kiss the title goodbye because I'm going to make sure The Revolution Order beat him up, and the title will come back to me. Josh Matthews: You seem confidence about your match with Edge. CM Punk: Josh, you're job is to interview me not to ask dumb questions that all these sheeps know already. (CM Punk leaves with the undisputed champion) (Ding Ding Ding) Lillian Garcia: This match is schedule for a flag pole match. First making his way to the ring from Perry, Okhlahoma. JAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK SWAGGER. (He puts his right hand on his chest and says WE THE PEOPLE, Zeb Coulter talks on the mic.) Zeb Coulter: Jack Swagger is a fine American and I am sure that he will win his match against that little peasant Rey Mysterio. Rey Mysterio is a man who crossed our boaders just to be the man he is today, have we become useless? People of America open your eyes and solve this problem. (Rey Mysterio music hits as Zeb Coulter walks with Jack Swagger while holding the American Flag.) Lillian Garcia: And making his way to the ring, from San Diego, California. REEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY MYSTERIO. (The crowd cheers and say 619 three times) '(DING DING DING) ' JR: This match will determine who will win this match by taking the opponent flag, if you don't know how to win this match it's quick simple. To win this match, you must grab the other man flags to win. Both men tonight don't like each other, I am here with Zeb Coulter commentating with us about this match. Hello Zeb, how you been? Zeb: JR, I not doing fine. There are still people who sneak their way to our country and we need to stop them before it becomes a major issue. Rey Mysterio for example used to be a Mexican thug in Mexico and he tries to win the people respect by giving them his mask. How fun is that, then you have people who... King: We get the point Zeb, Jack Swagger goes for Rey Mysterio head when Rey ducks and kicks Jack Swagger in both legs. Rey Mysterio is going for the flag, when Jack hits his back and Rey lands on the ring mat. Zeb: Jack Swagger is a fine American and he knows it. JR: Not to be waste my time, but Jack Swagger did not prove himself at all. You can say he's an American but he can't win. King: Swagger is going on top of the ring post, when Rey Mysterio kicks him to the head. Category:Scripts Category:AAW Judgement Day